Hawk of the third Reich
by Justinfever
Summary: Sasuke, 'The Hawk', a skilled SS sniper finds himself fighting on the Belorussian front. With the Soviet Hordes ready to unleash hell on all of Germany. Sasuke, must use his skills if he hopes to survive the advancing Soviet menace.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto nor am trying to promote any political party. I am simply a writer trying to entertain. So please enjoy…

 **Juni 1944**

 **Eastern Europa**

 **The sun set before Bagration**

After their mighty defeat at the battle of Kursk, the German war machine is spent. A year has passed since with fighting and death never before seen in the history of war on the Eastern Front. Army group south lays utterly exhausted from the constant siege of the momentous rolling soviet tide. However; the army to the northeast; on the Belorussian front, Army group center. Has stayed intact desperately holding out with sheer determination, and fanaticism. Despite, two major soviet offenses on well fortified army. They stand on the brink. The Fuhrer Adolf Hitler has ordered that all German forces are to hold till the last man if need be. Current indications from German intelligence shows a massive soviet offensive aimed at the sputtering army group south. German high command follows suit allocating what reserved panzers, soldiers and aircraft they have left on the Belorussian front. In order to counter the expected soviet attack to the southwest…

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **On the eve of the twilight**

"This is fucking crazy, This is absolutely fucking nuts, I have had it with the field marshals bullshit! Fuck the Fuhrer and fuck this godforsaken country!

Yelled a panic stricken German soldier as he throws his helmet over the trench he is sitting inside. Ragged and hungry he has finally reached his breaking point. He proceeds to run out of the trench into the direction of where the enemy was residing.

" Günter stop don't do it!? Gunter come back!"

Yell's the man's young comrade in the trench. The trench is filled with countless youthful soldiers with more than half of them being barely over the age of eighteen. The once hardy wehrmacht soldier happened to be a veteran that has witnessed the horrors of the battle of Smolensk and Kursk. Kursk was the last hope for the Third Reich, three-thousand panzers were unleashed on the soviet defenders. And yet the mighty offensive ended in utter failure. The writing was on the wall after Kursk, the Nazi's were doomed! The mentally broken man stayed together thru hell more than once. But now he had reached is breaking point. After Seeing more than a third of his veteran comrades being relocated to defend the Romanian oil fields. All hope was lost for him. Death was what he wanted instead of the dreaded anticipation for it.

'An old soldier fighting alongside babies? No more! NO MORE!

Under an aimed scope he is being closely watched by the feared sniper ace of the Belorussian front. With his trusty automatic rifle on a knolled hill. He proceeds to take aim with his deadly Gewehr 43. Staying appraisingly frosty and ever lethally quiet. He takes aim. His rifle ready to pierce through the deserters head with lead, without a second thought. His Waffen SS training made sure of that.

"Come on take the shot already."

The sniper say's nothing as his rifle remains silent.

"Come on Sasuke, take the shot!"

The Automatic rifle remains quiet as the trench full of youthful wehrmacht soldiers begin to stir, in panic. Suigetsu reaches for his beloved canteen and throws it at the silent snipers leg. Wetting, 'the hawk of the third Reich's' trousers.

Sasuke loads his rifle with a fresh clip, As he steady's his trigger finger. Taking aim he pulls the trigger killing the deserting man. Skull debris, brain matter, and blood spurts outward in a artistic fashion of death.

The veteran soldiers body falls like a bag full of bricks onto the swampy woodland battlefield. Suigetsu sighs, shakes his head as he picks up his heavily spilled canteen. Putting the end of his old and trusty beat up canteen to his mouth. He drinks the leftover water. Suigetsu then throws it to the ground cursing the world around him.

"We knew this would happen. We we're convinced it would not happen this much. But this is the third time in the last hour! And that was a grown ass man this time. Who knows what that poor son of a bitch has seen! Talk about setting a great example for the fresh meat below. Huh, Sasuke"?

"Humph, courage doesn't come with age Suigetsu, You either have it or don't, Suigetsu. If only our Fuhrer understood that better".

Sasuke stands up locking his rifle and placing it on a dirty near empty ammo box. Kicking a few pots and pans away that are close to his feet. The famed hawk of the 'Totenkopf SS' takes a seat where he has slept for the past two weeks. He places his camouflage helmet back on his head. His entire attire is camouflage. With two rectangle lightning bolt shaped S's apparent on two areas of his attire . One on the collar of his jacket and the other on his helmet. Where the S's are outlined inside of a white shield like shape colored in camouflage. Sasuke eyes relaxed stairs back at Suigetsu waiting for his retort.

"And you call that completely factual? Huh, hawk boy? And I bet God chooses who lives' and who dies in this war as well?"

Sasuke reacts with Suigetsu's response with a hypnotic stare.

Suigetsu shakes his head annoyingly, crazy thoughts erupting in his mind.

'I hate it when you stare at me like that. Sometimes, I think you're a raving homosexual under that hard ass exterior of yours. But if you are then you are the most badass poop hole pumper I have ever seen?! Yeah, I bet he pitches and receives in that regard!'

Suigetsu laughs out loud as he lights one of his last matches. Starting a fire on the small fire pit at the center of the small knoll.

" Don't be a fool Suigetsu and keep that fire low. If it goes over the knoll's edges we're DEAD!" Snapped Sasuke.

Suigetsu just sticks his tongue out at his SS comrade in response to his command.

"Yeah, and we have not seen a commie Airplane in more than two weeks, I'm sure we can be warm before we die at any fleeting moment", Snaps Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, you fool! If you didn't notice we no longer have any recon planes. We don't even have half of the planes that were stationed hear a month ago! And the Luftwaffe at that time was already outnumbered one to four! And if I die, you will certainly die shortly afterward!"

Sasuke quiets himself looking over into the woods were the red sun is seen gleaming just under the forest tree line. It was eerily quiet in the woods, Sasuke eyes than averted to his rifle. As Suigetsu remained silent making sure that the fire was indeed a small one.

Night time is before them as the low inaudible sounds of the men at arms on the field quiet down to nothing. Sasuke finally response's to Suigetsus thoughts on God, once the fire begins to dim.

"No, I don't have an opinion on the matter of who lives and who dies. All I know is that I was gifted with a father that pushed me to be like my brother, his prodigal son..."

"His favorite son. And this dead eyed three hundred yard shooting talent that I am before you came to past. Leaving my infamous mark of death, On the many men and boys I have killed. I am considered a hero of the fatherland. Yet, I could never go home and look my mother in the eyes again the same. Or-."

Sasuke makes a lengthy pause thinking of the nurse he's in love with. He sigh's as he finishes his statement with a tinge of sadness in his tone.

"Or, her"…

Suigetsu laughs uncomfortably thinking of Karin. He reaches into his small back pocket and takes out a small copy of 'Mein Kampf'.

"You are so full of shit. I seen with goggles you hit a raven close to five hundred yards away. 'The red eye of death' is what the Reds call you. They also call you 'The terror of Kiev' and the 'Devil of Stalingrad'.

Sasuke looks up with apparent anger on his face. With disgruntlement clearly being read in his eyes. Speaking grudgingly and pointedly he states simply

"I almost had him!"

Suigetsu just waves at him with a mocking gesture with his free hand

"Yeah, Yeah, and you killing the great Vasily Zaytsev would have seen us on the other side of the Volga? And this once mighty army, that is a shell of its former self. Would have found itself beyond the gates of Moscow?"

"The Bolshevik cancer eliminated from this good earth? And the spread and settlement of are people in the farmlands of the Ukraine? Please, don't make me laugh hawk boy! You maybe the best sniper in the Reich. But you'd certainly make a terrible comedian."

"Second best" Sasuke quickly responds. Stating it again firmly making sure Suigetsu hears him loud and clear.

"Second best!"

The bluish-white haired man does not respond to Sasuke as he takes the book he was reading and shuts it with clear unease. Looking over his shoulder down at the pack of soldiers sleeping downhill from himself and Sasuke. He takes a good look at small fire in front of him. Silence had fallen over the duo. Soon after Suigetsu throw's the book into the fire.

"Heil Hitler" He states with all the melancholy he can still show.

"The Fuhrer really bit off more than he could chew did he not?"Suigetsu shutters as a sudden sobbing fit contorts his face.

"And now, we have less than half of our strength left to defend this God forsaken swampy tundra? Goddamn, if this was France my ass would be in there prisoner camps already. Sasuke we're fucked! And if this army falls. Our Fatherland will be next to fall. All that will be left to do is wait for the Soviet Hordes to bury us under their artillery. Then flatten us under the tracks of their Panzers

Suigetsu paused as the light from the flames flickered through his teary eyes. He was waiting for the moment to let the true horror out with his words. So he could truly settle his troubled mind.

"They are coming and they're bringing there Godless ideology with them"

With that Suigetsu rolled over to his blanket. Doing his best to calm himself down and get what sleep he can.

"Hope to see you tomorrow hawk man. As always God save sacred Germany… If he exist."

Sasuke remains silent not threatened over Suigetsu ranting defeatism. Taking his helmet slanting it down over his heavy eyes. Thoughts of his brother come into his conscience. The SS sniper famed with over six hundred confirmed kills. Itachi 'The Eagle of the third Reich' fought at Odessa, Sevastopol and the third battle of Kharkov. Sasuke had not received a letter from his brother after the red beasts counter offensive at Kursk were the soviets all but destroyed field marshal Manstein's army.

'Are you dead brother? A fleeting memory along with the many lost? Or are you alive?! Tough, and composed as like always. Would we even recognize each other after all of this? Would we be happy if we ever managed to go home? Or will this war follow us forever? Will we be slaves to our own guilt? Or will we be proud for fighting?

His thoughts of family and friends came into his mind next; Naruto the SS Gruppenfuhrer serving under Kakashi the SS Oberstgruppenfuhrer in Lithuania. Juugo the tiger panzer commander deployed on second line of defense just a few miles down on the Minsk/Smolensk highway. Sasuke paused for a minute in thought as tranquil feelings began swelling threw him. And the thoughts of Sakura and Karin who served as nurses at the field hospital. Seven miles away from the Belorussian front. Thinking of the one he love's he smiles as he let sleep overtake him. Freeing himself from the dreaded war. As he lets the hopes grow within him that he may return home with the woman he holds dear to his heart to his home in Dusseldorf. Falling asleep he begins to dream the night away.

* * *

Author notes: Re- uploading this story after tweaking it a bit. Will continue to Redux the first two chapters. Thanks again and enjoy.

See yeah next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto nor am trying to promote any political party. I am simply a writer trying to entertain. So please enjoy…

Chapter 2

Juni 22

Bagration

* * *

Sasuke was by himself himself sitting in his room with fresh drawing paper before him. He was sketching the birds outside, at least the one's he wanted to sketch. It would take him only a few seconds to be able to memories how to draw them.

His brilliant eyesight and photographic memory a blessing handed down threw his family for generations. At least that's what his mother had always told him. Smiling he saw the different species of birds that flew up landing on the wooden carved feeder outside his bedroom window.

Off in the distance he caught a look at His father, and brother, Itachi. They were both sprawled about on the ground next to each other on the ground practicing the art of sniping. The sound that erupted from the old rifles went off with eye popping ferocity, this never ceased in annoying Sasuke.

There firing always scared off the birds at the feeder. And more than once did they scare of birds that Sasuke really found prospect in sketching.

Closing his eyes and sighing heavily Sasuke relented his meditation.

'Ah, how annoying dad always taking brother outside to practice shooting? I mean come on dad do you really think there's going to be a another war anytime soon?'

Slamming his head onto the table. The irritable adolescent boy groaned in begrudging dismay.

" If anything, why must father always teach Itachi during this time of day when the rest of us begin winding down. I will never fire a gun in my life, not ever!"

Frustrated beyond thought Sasuke suddenly felt his ears pick up, a sound of heavy wings fluttering about just outside his window. Yet, this fluttering was far louder than any previous bird Sasuke heard from his flying friends as its density rung deeply into Sasuke's eardrums…

Looking up with confusion present on his face. His eyes lit up with his stomach rising up in his throat. He was actually seeing the one bird he held his highest esteem. It was a hawk , The talons on his feet gripped closely together on the small bird feeder ledge. His head overlooking his magnificent brown wings. Black and white wings. Most of his white wings were on his chest area, as it puffed out mightily, even proudly.

The tip of his beak was grayish, white with hints of age. while the base was dark black. His iris was black as the rest of his eye was could be correlated with the color to his beak to an extent.

With all the world's confidence on his shoulders, with his eye looking ahead filled with bold vigorous pride. Sasuke knew that this magnificent creature was certainly the master of the skies…

Adjusting its wings a bit it stayed still moving only its head which he did regularly. His head rotating continuously as if the bird had some type of tick. But this fowl had no ticks

It was a master the day it was born, destined to rule the endless blue horizons, nothing to fear but its eventual depose from its younger generation. How Sasuke wished for that freedom. That respect, and strength, and best of all the ability to go anywhere without rivaling predators having the chance to stop him.

"Everything in true lethalness! Everything is your prey, everything. And best of all you're truly fee are you not my friend?!"

The Hawk reached down examining then began eating the bird food from the ledge of the birdfeeder. Sasuke had to be quick, and not let his emotions cloud his memory. The young art inspired German smiled as his eyes glowed with contented inspiration. Not moving he just drunk in the magnificent animal presences.

'Oh yes, you are king of the skies. Anything else in your airspace is unworthy. God, is to kind to me. To send you here to me? He must want something of great importance from me. '

His thoughts marveled on the king of birds a curiosity sent from the highest. He just hopped Itachi's gun would not scare it off before he could drink in all the little details that gave it all its true beauty before drawing it.

Surely enough, the bullets fired from Itachi's Gun. It made the hawk turn its head in near panic alertness. Sasuke cringed in terror thinking it would scare it off.

However, Strangely enough. It turned its head and looked directly at Sasuke instead. The boom of Itachi's gun again went off but the bird did not shutter at all nor did it fly away?..

It stared directly at Sasuke as if it was frozen in time at that moment emulating an estranged statuesque form. Sasuke enamored, and unusually awed stared in wonderment. As Itachi's gun seemed to get louder, and louder.

And the sound of the winds outside sounded more and more contrast to the peaceful environment outside. Suddenly, the sound of a machine gun erupted from the noise of Itachi's rifle despite the rifle being non-automatic?

Sasuke just continued to stare on at the hawk, as the young boys ears investigated everything. A voice erupted from the sounds of wind now. Now other weapons began firing off in sound gaining higher and higher volume by the second…

Looking at the hawk it grew bigger and bigger its eyes turning red. Before he could scream. All so suddenly the veil around Sasuke lifted. The lost bittersweet times of innocents disappearing away back to the hellish reality that 'Zweite Welt Kriege'.

As it came calling him, claiming him from his euphoric dreams again…

The famed SS snipers eyes opened with sheer surprise. He would bring himself to the fray to serve the fatherland, The Fuhrer once more!..

* * *

"SASUKE, WAKE THE FUCK UP, FOR CHRIST SAKES. GET YOUR DUCKS ASS HAIR ASS MOVING HAWK, NOW! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, IVANS, IVANS EVERYWHERE, YOU GET IT!? THE BIG RED WAR MACHINE IS MOVING, SO MOVE YOUR ASS HAWK! NOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Suigetsu hollered out threw his sharp teeth. He let loose another unholy scream as he fired his MP 40 over his head at a soviet aircraft passing just overhead.

Turning around he proceeded to fire near the trenches were T-34's with attached rolling wheels passed on undeterred. Soviet conscripts crowding around the backs of their panzers. Any German standing there ground in the trench or pillboxes fired on anything that was of the Bolshevik's creation; Guns booming, Hissing. Canons pounding, blowing. Engines roaring, Screams, howls . This was no skirmish this was a rolling Bolshevik shit storm. The outset was to follow with unfathomable amounts of bloodshed. But unlike Stalingrad, or Kursk. It would mostly be the German's blood.

Sasuke could not summarize anything better then the very real possibility of utter defeat, annihilation was even a kind thought. The gulags were just hell on earth. Death or Hell?

'God help us'

There were fires rising from what was once four Anti-tank guns. They had fell victim to panzer or aircraft fire . It did not matter what key defenses fell at this point; Whether it be Aircraft, Panzers, Soldiers, the Soviets were swarming out from the swampy woods with overwhelming force.

At least thirty or forty Russian soldiers were behind each panzer. There was no suppressive fire on the Bolshevik ruskies on the panzers flanks. Some untouched anti-tank units fired off destroying a least two panzers, but were soon destroyed by passing enemy aircraft.

The heavy armor of the T-34's rolled over the trees like they were blades of grass as more and more came out of the wood works. The gates of hell were unleashed, its minions coming forth full force delivering hell with hells ultimate gifts of terror, death and suffering.

Endlessly they came out of the forest. Firing rounds as blinding smoke came about from each mobile armor. Engines stirring fully operational. The smell of exhaust mingling with the smell of blood and ruin.

Other crazy Ivan's screamed forward charging with reckless abandon as pockets of them ran in-between the tanks. Sasuke was not sure if they were ordered to or not. High Russian commanders had only on goal and one goal alone...

The destruction of the German nation, and not just the National Socialist. Victory only in total war fulfilled to its very extremes of devastation. 'The Patriotic war' the name masking the real war for what the Russians fought for. 'The Genocide of Germany.'

Suigetsu screamed on with malevolence of fear mirrored now by his psyche. Firing out into the woods below where Russians were climbing over a destroyed garrisoned foxhole below towards Sasuke's and Suigetsu's foxhole.

The woods in-between were burning and artillery shell's fell all around the forest killing and liquidating anyone within contact without prejudice. Screams of agony where heard every which way on the battlefield. Every couple of seconds the screams would be drowned out by the multiple sinister sounds of war. With volume intensity that was ear bleeding loud.

And yet even the artillery bombardment was overshadowed by noise of the endless upon endless aircraft flying over head. From air fighters to bombers they all diverged to battlefield. Either flying ahead or engaging the disorganized Germans below.

Sasuke adjusted his helmet as he frantically jumped for his automatic Gewehr 43. Rolling out of the dirt bunker. He slid down another meter finding a spot between two splintered trees where he instantly unleashed a barrage of bullets delivering them with his minted accuracy. Made a legend on a losing side, the irony was not appreciative.

He was blazing fast to boot. Firing off into the soviet hordes. Sasuke killed at least six soldiers with head shots in the under a second a shot. His Hands shook at the kinetic energy of explosions and gun. This was always frightful to him.

He ignored it , molded it in himself and tackled any doubts of dying. He pretended he was immortal. So he would not threat dying at any second. And he always came out alive. And he felt if for second he didn't. He would die that very moment… May it be from artillery, shrapnel, or stray bullets, or aircraft, or bayonet. Sasuke looked death in face and would always ask

'How much do you want before I take the journey myself?'.

Suigetsu despite the artillery bombing that was crashing all just behind there bunker. Hardened himself as well. But still, he could not advise himself to not repeat a phrase at every step along the way.

'No retreat, only in death!

he kept repeating to himself

'No Retreat, only in death!'

After his seventh clip and pinning down at least seven ruskies in the continual changing woods bellow. It was only a matter of time before he would fall, bravery only lasting a twinkle of time. There were more and more Ivan's crawling up the base of the broken wood side. With each getting clearer shots at him by the second.

"SCHEISSE, we can't hold here any longer. Sasuke we have to fall back"

Just as the Tin can loving man yelled. Two motor shells fell behind him knockin Suigetsu off his feet. He was all but ready to piss his pants!

Standing back up he yelled out again to his brother in arms.

"Sasuke we have to fall back!. The first line has shattered to all fuck. More Bombers and artillery will follow shortly! The Red Fuckers are surely on the cusp of flanking the entire army!. We have to fall back to the subsidiary line! Surely, 'Field Marshal Bock' will report this falling shit storm and receive the Fuhrer's authorization to retreat to Minsk!."

Sasuke dirt on his face and eyes shuttering turned yelling back to his annoying friend.

"Retreat to Mink? Better to have a buried under rubble then to be buried under the mud of a swamp , Huh."

Sasuke threw his sixth empty clip to the ground looking threw his scope and letting the dire situation fill his conscience. The Russian panzers and soldiers had completely overran the trench bellow countless panzers upon countless of panzers were now rolling across the now leveled swamped woodlands.

Surrender and screaming from the brutally beaten wehrmacht garrison was all that was left of any resistance left at this stage.

Despite, Sasuke taking down twenty three Russians. He knew soon that he would be under hellish suppressive fire, and would soon call this spot he sat at his grave. Finally, his hearing registered enough to hear Suigetsu pleading yells

"Move Major. Get out now! SPREAD THEM FUCKING HAWK WINGS AND FLY BITCH!

Sasuke flipped his body running up the with agile rapidness. Random bullets whizzing past him along the way. The young SS soldier keep himself calm when running from gunfire. His way of staying calm was he always counted up to three then would restart until he reached cover.

The worst part for Sasuke in combat was not engaging an advancing enemy. But even he knew when all was lost. Running side to side up the hill he found himself back in his camped out dirt bunker knoll. His left arm clothing was torn by bullets that had grazed him.

He did not relent. Suigetsu followed suit with reckless abandonment. Suigetsu along with Sasuke jumped down the hill opposite of there attacker. The hill above them blew up spectacularly covering them in inches of dirt. They had escaped certain death at the razors edge of bayonets…

Filthy yet war hardened both took a look seeing if any of their limbs were missing. All together they stood and jumped onto the trail running full flight down a dirt road. As more artillery and air bombardment followed suit behind them.

After a mile of chaotic running shared with many other brothers of the wehrmacht. Sasuke and Suigetsu came to a great opening in the woods that hugged the dirt road that they and many others were treading. The pair stopped as they both ate in sight of the full retreat and panic stricken men falling and dying while randomly trampling over one another.

'Utter madness'

Thought Sasuke.

'Madness'.

The vast opening was at least seventy yards long while it's width reached as far as the eye could see. Some of their country men were holding their ground at random points letting lead fly. Low on ammo and supply's some soldiers fought with SS Ire no matter the environment or predicament. The call of duty, the call to defend their Fatherland. Sasuke respected them for their brave, and would not forget them, they would soon parish.

Hundreds others them ran thru the woods across the open marsh field doing all they could to reach the other side of smoggy field. With artillery bombardment falling all around them. There was a single panther tank in range in the opening that was firing at will.

Some soldiers even jumping on its back and firing themselves. Doing everything they could to blunt the approaching red beast. Suigetsu looked feeling his fingers tingle with his right eye twitching. His light skin not as hardy as Sasuke's, Having an SS friend did not dwell well when it came to comparing bravery and skill.

Feeling his anxiety growing. At that moment he unwittingly spotted it… Running his filthy hands down his dirtied face. He caught site of an intercepting Stumorvik flying directly at the lone defiant panther. Sasuke looked on himself and noticed what had caught Suigetsu's eyes.

His own eyes were gleaming red. Matching the colors of the attacking beast. He felt his predatory side rush threw his blood. Snipping aptitude finding its excellent heights. Walking in front of his terrified comrade he tapped Suigetsu on the cheek with his palm.

The Famed hawk smiled as Suigetsu looked at him questioningly. Reaching into his pocket Sasuke gave Suigetsu his canteen.

"Stay behind me. And move your ass after I'm done. In the meantime watch as I strike fear and death into the eyes of those who cross me!"

Walking forward beaming with adamant confidence with nothing but chaos and hell all around him. The hawk of the shattered 'SS-Totenkopf' loaded his rifle, while relaxing his nerves. He echoed out with incredible discipline in an undisciplined world.

Suigetsu Turned back to the woods as Russians began pouring threw them. He fired his submachine gun. Luckily taking them by surprise. A few other wehrmacht soldiers began rallying beside him, ready to make their last stand. He held his position while unwisely keeping half of his attention on Sasuke fearing the worst.

'Is he insane? Or, is he just testing fate to finally deliver the killing blow on him?! Jesus, Karin what do you see in this crazy asshole anyways? A crazy death junkie like that could never make a good husband!"

The Sturmovik dropped a bomb onto the Panther as it fired one last time. It exploded into a mushroomed inferno. The small group of soldiers on top of the tank found themselves bathed in oil and flame. falling off in disorganized writhing bundles. Their skin boiling off as their flesh and blood charcoaled.

Sasuke unfazed had his aim; Adjusted, and clear as the Sturmovik began firing on him. Just as soon he took his shot. It struck the Russian pilot right threw the head, Splattering his brain matter all over the cockpit and back window

" Learn this well communist swine, Never fall into my line of sight or give me a second. Never! give me a second . Because hawks can take down anything in the sky that challenges them."

The plane went into a tumble crashing down combusting out into a horrendous blaze. Sasuke walked up to spellbound Suigetsu.

' This guy, really? I must be in badly written story, seriously that was hilariously awesomeness'

Throwing his riffle over his shoulder he ran over to his friend grabbing Suigetsu pulling him down bullets grazing the helmet of the water loving jokester. The soldiers beside them fell over dead riddled with lead.

Running back onto the road Sasuke commanded Suigetsu staying ahead in his thoughts.

"If you want to stay alive then stay on my ass and worry only about yours! I can cover you and me without difficulty. You can't!".

Suigetsu shook his head in agreement running alongside his friend as the road crowded with the panicked living. The newly dead also crowding the small road. The road was also occupied with destroyed and operating panzers and motorcycles.

Suigetsu looked forward to the side of Sasuke. Taking Sasuke's words to heart, He sighed feeling the hopelessness melt away. Smiling proudly like a German during the battle of Verdun he digressed his usual attitude

'Goddam the SS has some bad mother fuckers. But you hawk, you are one stupendous, glorious sun of bitch!' The Fuhrer would be proud, and he would salute you"

Feeling the rush. like a breaking tide of a tsunami he felt the mighty will to live and his purpose to live, Karin. At the very least he felt he would live for another hour. With a hawk to his twelve. It did not matter how many ruskies were to his six. He would smile with his sharp teeth and say.

'Ha Ha Ha'

And if he could not be an SS. He would die fighting alongside one. And the more the merrier, one he called his best friend!.. Coming up to a new fortressed line of defense wall retreating force began to take positions and fortify all they could. If they were going to die how glorious would there last stand be? the Bolshevik bastard would not take the day without taking great loss from a good old German defense. They always did. And so we stand, and so we live, and so we DIE!

Suigetsu gave a war harden howl that was followed by a few of his comrades…

'Schweib fur Blut!"

* * *

End of chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Review if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Nurse.

* * *

A crimson haired woman ran throughout the halls of a compacted hospital. Her apron was stained with blood, and sweat. Her hands mirrored the same stains with her calluses showcasing her stubbornly sticking out the most. She was desperately trying to find any fresh Gauss, and morphine packs that were still stocked away. Nearly all the cabinets were empty but she still hoped for the best. The most humane thing she could do for most of the wounded soldiers was to give them a painless passing. And with the, 'Iron Curtain' approaching she made it a priority.

 _'There has to be some! There has to be.',_ a panic attack was readying to riddle out through her body. All of Satan's minions seemed surround her all around, all hell was breaking loose. Wounded Wehrmacht soldiers were piling at all the open doorways, gates, rooms of the hospital. The courtyard around the hospital was overcrowded: A hellish pit of screaming; moans of shrieking, sobs of agony drowning out nearly all the fighter planes, and bombers in the skies above. Impaired commando's arrived in loads in the back of mechanized trucks; every panzer that was withdrawing from the front had wounded or dead laying about on top of the viewpoints, commander hatch's, and engine compartment's.

Practically all the wounded were riddled with bullet wounds, the variants of disfigurements were ceaseless. The satanic art show of mangled flesh was beyond anyone's imagination: A circus of freakish wounds, and manned bodies, as if the devil never ended with what he could conjure up in his play ground that was war: And who ever played on the playground of war Karin would almost always find herself mothering that poor soul sooner, or later. All mortal men were doomed to eventually lose at the game of warfare.

And indeed Karin was serving on the losing side, but her homeland was on the winning side. Witch put her in even more, 'World of Shit'. If, no. _When_ she was captured she would be shot on the spot for high treason. If she was going to be during the hospital's liberation, then the only liberation she would find asylum with would be in the afterlife. Her, 'comrade with arms' were coming, and there was going to be hell to pay for all the German's and their collaborators.

"KARIN, KARINNNNN!." Yelled the head nurse of the field hospital. A pinked haired woman pivoted herself around the broken doorway of the operating room Karin ransacked in a near panic. Catching her breath Sakura looked Karin her disheveled features deadpanning. " Twenty more truck loads of wounded have arrived, And the Luftwaffe can only intercept Soviet bombers for us to work safely for maybe another hour, and as far as i can tell that is guesstimate that was concocted in fucking fairy tale land!"

Karin stared in frightened trance at Sakura, doing nothing to mask her dreadful fear. Not for herself, but for a renowned ace 'SS', sniper. If the rear defenses were this overwhelmed in the interior than how badly had it caved on, 'Field Marshal Busch's', 'Army Group Center?', Karin suspected Sasuke was there. Suigetsu was part of Busch's second panzer division? But was it possible? Was Sasuke fighting at the very gates of Hell? NO, he can't be!

Scrambling; throwing empty cabinets to the wall with fury, Karin finally had some luck. Scooping up the morphine syrette's into her laced arms she offered half of them to Sakura stuffing the minimal amounts she had left into her pockets: filling them up. Both woman began to run down the grisly halls of the hospitals third floor. Most of the wounded on this floor were already dead. Suddenly, a blaring high pitch noise from above muffled all the other noises of war, as thunderous explosion ignited. The wall of glass windows on the third floor exploded, as a third of the front courtyard unearthed upward, instantly killing handfuls of wounded, and hospital staff alike. The air blackened with hot searing earth spilling into the now windowless hall: Dirt, glass, and body parts shattered to the walls opposite of the windows, anyone in plain standing in clear view would have certainly been massacred from the projectile debris. Karin luckily was able to duck behind a, 'SS' soldiers body just as the explosion hit, He was now dead. Flipping the heavily eviscerated body off her. Karin caught her breath pacing herself wearily standing she walked next to one of the shattered windows peering outside to investigate.

The Courtyard was smashed, and full of hopeless weeping. Small to moderate sized fire's were spread about with wounded, and workers alike trying to put out the multiply blaze's. Looking skyward above the levelheaded woman could see several dogfights that were far past initiation. There were what seemed hundreds more well organized aircraft flying past these small groups of engaged aerial battles, as if nothing could deter them from there, 'Patriotic War'. The outnumbered aircraft's were maneuvering in small pockets hardly touching the outside foundations of the Russian bombers. For every Soviet bomber that was intercepted, the Luftwaffe fighters would shortly be intercepted themselves. The Germans had no air superiority as if a flock of gulls took on a fight with swarming hive of killer bees: They were losing far faster then what Sakura had feared. Planes were falling, igniting in bright orange and red fires. Followed with long tails of black smoke as they fell from the sky: Engine's wailing from the fall above. Conflagration of all sorts rained down, ranging from explosive bombs, to twisted shrapnel. How hopeless it all was for the, 'German Reich', Since their stunning defeat at the battle of, 'Stalingrad', 'Nazi Germany' was fighting for its very existence; Since that fateful day of, February 2, 1943,'The Third Reich' began to bleed to death, and now it was on the verge of bleeding out...

"мой Бог", The long red head woman spoke her voice revealing her dramatic horror.

She slowly turned her head, body filling with waking tremors of terror. Her unpleasantly growing stature was building with an avalanche of anxiety with every turn. Noticing the painful low gasping whimpering from Sakura. The head nurses hand was pinned to her face with a glass shard deeply embedding through it. There was no guess needed that it was sticking deeply into her right eye socket. A stream of dye colored blood was steadily flowing down her face. The skilled nurse whimpered in pain; shock numbing the pain that was surely pulsing through her. The gouged out eye was the least of her problems. The amount of blood pouring down her face begged the question if the wound was life threatening, or not.

Karin rushed over kicking over a dirt filled cart littering the ground even further with old bloodied gauss, and lancets. Hurrying over to assess Sakura dire straits, Karin held her hands out albeit shaking on the opposites of Sakura's ears.

" Sakura, Hold still, I'll find doctor Manheimer, just stay still don't do an-", Sakura cut of her near hysterical friend mid sentence: The wounded nurse was not willing to deter any of the hospital's waning personal nor did she want any sizable amounts of hospital resources wasted on her.

"No Kkkk...Kar..i..n Y..o...u, y..o...u, h..av...eee to _leave_! T..h...e h.o...spital is about to fall ..onto itself! A...nd, an..d t...h..eeeee, _Bolsheviks_ will be here soon!

Working through her shock filled body, Sakura gained some of her sobriety back fearing for her Russian friend.

EVERY German soldier in this hospital, when they get here is g.. .oing to di...di...di..e DIE! And you...you..YOU WILL BE KILLED TOO", Karin fierce fully shook her head, tears spilling down her face in fresh salty streams.

"No, I can't leave you like this. You've been a sister to me. Because of you i have found purpose in my life!", The whistling of an another bomb became loudly transparent in the foreground: The whistling hummed brilliantly pitch at its peak. With its end a monumental violent explosion made Karin snap her body back, whilst clenching her teeth. The second impact struck alarmingly close within vicinity: Shaking the red cross building to its core foundation.

The restlessness of retreating Wehrmacht soldiers; mechanized vehicles; armor alike could be heard rushing passed the hospital in droves now. Alarmingly, their numbers were vastly increasing by the minute. All along the Minsk-Smolensk highway, with the near country side there was sheer panic, and disarray. Disorganized confusion ruled all the ranks of the powerless retreating tide of men, and machinery. The Byelorussian front was in total free fall. The tail end of the retreating army group had reached their interior's supplying routes.

Legions of Russian tanks off in the intermediate distance rolled on in massive wave of steel , as gunfire, and artillery shells screamed in ambiance joining with the raucous panzers. The edge of the eastern front war was bearing down on borders of Poland, and its wake of destruction was sweeping all invaders of the motherland aside. A horn began to build a loud echoing buzz; sounding off with intent to capture everyone's attention within the field hospital grounds. As the buzz died down after five successive high pitches and low pitches the intercom began to sound off. Commanding orders followed with a stern German officer's voice shouting out piercing all surroundings me-ham of the war. As Karin listened Intently Sakura stared at her friend with disciplined calmness.

"Bestellungen aus dem Feld Marsh Ernst Busch . Alle Deutsch medizinische personale sind hearby erleichtert Ihrer Post alle Soldaten nicht tödlich verwundet wird verurteilt, bis zum letzten zu stehen. Die fuherer hat ein tatical Rückzug der Frontlinie bestellt . Die Verteidigung wird in einem Versuch, im Innern stehen die ausscheidende Armee Groupe Zentrum zu erhalten . Auch hier wird die Evakuierung jetzt für medizinische personale erlaubt . Heil Deutschland , Heil Hitler."

Karin flood of compassionate emotions began fight with her humanly reflex to preserve her life; Sakura began to reinforce Karin the later, finding the strength to speak in full sentences.

"That's it Karin, i'm going to stay, and do what i can for the soldier left behind, you have to go save yourself", Sakura spoke serenely."Just go.", the Russian nurse felt indecisive grow uncomfortably within her conscience, yet the basic reflex to preserve her life won out, as another explosion ferociously rocked the foundation of the now failing foundation of the hospital. Karin sprung up in fear. Sakura only gave a nod of reassurance. "I'll be fine Karin, im 'The Bullet Snatch Sakura!', after all, i look death in the eye all the time, and accept its presence in life."

Teary eyed; defeated by her basic emotions of self preservation Karin looked down upon her friend with shame written on her face. "Do you at least want me to help you with that glass?"

Sakura smiled adrenaline overthrowing her exhausted face. " I'll take care of it alone, now _GOOO!_ ", Karin sighed taking flight at the word go. As she raced down stairs to the bottom floor she stopped and gave three mortally wounded soldiers in stairwells morphine syrettes. Briefly comforting them by telling them that the next world would be kinder to them. Pushing open the door of the stairwell exist. The noises of war were visceral and with a life of their own on the outside of the hospital. Demonic volumes as solidified in reality as they could possibly be.

Karin had to cover her ears for a moment to adjust to the chaotically, loud noises. The largest hospital trucks were now pulling out into the muddied road as all nurses, and doctors frantically boarded soldiers, and medical supplies alike into over packed trunks. "Manheimer! Herr Doctor Manheimer!", Karin ran in the midst of the pandemonium trying her best to locate the hospitals senior surgeon. By chance she spotted him immediately. His apron was blood drenched his hands mirroring it; his face was dirtied up by mud, perspiration, and dirt. His glasses were cracked on his right lens as his graying hair stood up in the light breeze.

Karin sprinted to him taking his hand in urgency. "Doctor! How much time do we have?", Before he could respond to the young woman. A hollering Yak swooped down firing upon the hospital grounds. Manheimer pulled Karin into protective hold throwing the two of them to the ground. The truck next them went up in a blazing inferno. Screams of horrendous agony when wounded soldiers began to cook to death. Karin stood up and ran over to a fellow nurse whose hair was on fire. Taking her to the ground she did her best to help calm her in order to get her to roll in a moist area of mud.

"Stay calm get control of yourself, young woman. Look at me, Look me!", The youthful woman around her age looked up her nose was roasted to black along with her upper face: Her scalp baked to black, her eyes now dripping hot puss pouring down the unharmed portion of her face. She spat, and slammed her head to the ground in horrific pain, screaming for mercy. Karin reached into her pocket, and injected the deformed girl with morphine. She calmed as Karin soothed her. Fresh tears streaming down Russian's face. "it's alright Frau, it's okay to sleep. Believe in love, believe in your family, believe in the one you love. You'll see them again, you will.", The girl calmed as she gave out her last whimpering breath. Karin recomposed herself as she looked over to were Mannheim was. He was nowhere to be found? She caught sight of the last hospital truck that spun out into the crowding road.

Adrenaline soared through her veins as she began to run, throwing her nurse hat to the ground. Karin had to get out. Seeing the hospital trucks at a standstill blocked by two crashed, Opel Blitz trucks. Two more Russian Yak planes flew down mowing down at least half dozen retreating soldiers in the process. Heavy bullets whizzed by Karin nearly killing her where she stood. Anything on, or near the road were sitting ducks to these Aerial attacks. Karin made the choice to run onto the open field were hundreds upon hundreds of others, took flight. For nearly an hour. She ran, and ran, and ran across the opening landscape it was beginning to get higher in elevation, with the retreating mobs of soldiers widening out. Coming upon a aged stone hedge, and tall tree she bent over on a knee doing what she could to catch her breath. Investigating the tumultuous surroundings Karin caught sight of some Wehrmacht soldiers who were huddled against a tank on a hilltop. It seemed to stand in defiance of the red tsunami that was approaching. Dying for any information on what German high command planed to do next she ran up to the tank the soldiers seemed callus, if not frightened.

"Soldiers! Soldiers! can you tell me what exactly is happening?", One of the tall lanky soldier who had a scar that came down his face to his chin walked up to her offering her a cigarette. She shook her head as he lit it up for himself puffing on it intensely. Taking the drag between his index, and middle finger he pointed east were she, and they had come from.

"My Fraulein coming this way is a shroud of death enveloping all that stands in its way. Not even the Fuhrer's words can inspire the hearts of men to stop the Hell-storm that is coming to devour us all."

Karin spoke up more confidently, "I know that, but what is happening? Was everyone following the Fuhrer's orders, were _all_ of them standing to the last man!?"

The soldier shrugged in response as he magazined his slandered issued MP30 walking ahead of her. Two civilians surely Byelorussian approached they were both aged; ragged. Karin stood taking her mouth into both her hands in horror while the solider proceeded to mow down the civilians without hesitation. They had no time to beg for mercy; no time to even scream.

"As you can see Fraulein i have very little patients left, and by your hair color, and heavy accent i can guess you're part of the Marxist swine that was captured in order to serve on a 'Eastern front', field hospital, huh, am i right cutie pie?"

Karin began to walk back as the deranged soldier pressed her. He rose his machine gun pointing it at her, she finally noticed what he was. The sowed stamp of 'SS', on his dirty collar, she felt her heart jump into her throat. She stepped back hastily ready to turn and run only to bump into the frame of another, 'death head'. Throwing her to the ground the, other 'Waffen SS' zealot back handed her swiftly in the face with his, 'Luger P08',

"Please she begged, please DON'T!", The two fanatical Nazi's laughed as they picked her up and tossing her violently back in forth in a mocking fashion trading words of insults in the process.

"Ruskie cunt, aint all that bad", The blue eyed, 'SS' commented.

"Yeah, maybe it will be our last on earth we should get more familiar with her dog race inside _cockpit_ of the tank maybe, HaHahaaa?", The scarred man rebutted. Karin swung her hands desperately trying to get away from the deranged men. The tall one caught the hand i time; however looking her dead in the eye with beastly hunger. Liking his dirty fingers he traced her forehead with saliva in the shape of a cycle, and hammer.

" No not in the tank out here is good enough, out here adds to the thrill. It's only fitting you get fucked hard into the mud! It's only fitting place for you since you're returning there soon, YOU BOLSHEVIST BITCH", Pulling her to the ground the scarred mad man began stripping away at her bloodied blouse, Karin wailed; screaming with incredible high reflective volume the entire time. The other, 'SS' soldier's around the tiger tank looked on with bemusement. Two of them were laughing hysterically; notwithstanding one ignored everything around him more worried about coming aerial attacks. He; however instead spotted two approaching figures, slowly walking up on them. They looked out of place, as they were not running away with the other retreating soldiers, nor were they trying to avoid the exposed panzer. The detailed aware, 'SS' soldier 'Christian Bruno', took out his binoculars trying to identify who was crazy enough to approach them.

Karin struggled under the hold of the man as she managed to get her hands lose; delivering a hard strike to her rapist right cheek. "COSSACK CUNT", he asserted as he back handed her hard enough for her teeth to chip, she was now dazed, he began to violently dig at her blouse. Her resistance now fully dormant. "Now peasant. I'm going to enjoy this more then you! You can at the very least imagine the one you love?", Karin felt tears burn through her eyes falling down her now dirtied face. The world was nothing but Hell; all around her it reflected Hell in its cruelest forms.

She uttered his name, softly he was the last thing she wanted to think of before she would die, and this was it.

 _'Sasuke, Man most dear to me. I love you, i am sorry Sakura, im so sorry! Oh God i pray to escape this Hell, Sasuke please help ME!.'_

Christian Bruno dropped his binoculars in a panic flipping to the inside of the tank wailing. " The Hawk of the Totenkopf, THE HAWK OF THE TOTENKOPF!", The skewered rapist stood up alarmed looking all about the area. With three other of this compatriots following his state of confusion.

"The hawk?", they all murmured in wonderment. A bullet rang out as the scarred man took hold of his neck. Blood sprayed out magnificently, as he fell to the ground gurgling: chocking on his life providing liquid. The two others rose their rifles as they defied the situation with their war yells; soon they fell down permanently from two perfectly pointed head-shots, not more than a second apart. Karin in dramatic daze looked over at her would be rapist. He was on his side motionless a pool of blood forming at the base of his still head. Dragging herself over to him she pulled out his holstered Luger, promptly crawling behind the engines of the, 'Panzerkampfwagen VI'. Shaking, trembling, and stunned she did not know what was going on; she could not see properly anymore. "I have to survive!", holding the cold steel to her face she cradled her head into her knees, shaking herself back and forth.

"Damn hawk boy nice shooting like always. Just one little, tiny, whiny thing though. Is it possible you have lost you DAMNED MIND? They may be doing fucked up shit right now, But those were your fellow 'SS!'"

Sasuke let loose an empty magazine stoically walking forward with a hunters strut. "Their my fellow Totenkopf", Sasuke plainly replied without apprehension. Suigetsu stared at Sasuke in wonderment.

 _'What the hell happened when you were in their ranks for you not to give two shits Sasuke?'_ , Reaching the tank Suigetsu jumped up onto the heavy panzer peering down into the open hatch. An SS elite had his hands up looking, staring wide eyed at Suigetsu like a terrified child, Suigetsu ponied his trusty MP30, that he named 'Agua', down at the young man pulling back the cock on his machine gun."Name, Rank! Now!" The shaking man responded with no hesitation, or resistance.

" SS-Rottenführer, 'Christian Bruno', of the Totenkopf 'SS', third Panzer division!, Suigetsu lowered his weapon eyes widening a bit in the process.

 _'So this is Sasuke's division'_ , reaching his hand down he pulled the young soldier out of the tank beginning his interrogation. " Tell me SS Rottenfuhrer, 'Christian Bruno' we could hear a woman screaming over here, and surely she wasn't yelling out in ecstasy now was she? So tell me what were you doing letting a woman get rapped like that? Are there anymore decent men left in the SS?", Christian shook his head side to side. Meanwhile Sasuke walked around left exterior of the tank hunched like a hunting cat ready to pounce on anything that moved.

Christian looked down in shame for a moment, but poised himself defiantly, "Can i retort your question with a question of my own, ummmmm?"

Suigetsu smiled his trademark smile as he shook hands with the young 'SS', elite. "Suigetsu Hozuki, 2nd panzer army, 'Army Group Center'.", The Christian pulled his hand away from Suigetsu giving the light haired man a head a pausing philosophical question.

"Tell me, 'Suigetsu Hozuki' after nearly five years of bloodshed, and death are there any men in this part of the world that have stainless hands?", Suigetsu opened his mouth dumbfounded. Itching his head he smiled.

"I guess you have me there don't you Christian, Slovak, or Aryan were all whores of war now?" Christian nodded the two men continued on speaking of the war, and the collapsing front.

Sasuke came upon the weak end of the impenetrable tank hunched with his rifle ready to fire at any moments time; nostrils flaring, eyes wincing: They were darkly focused, his breath steady, and cool low. His Gewer was pressed to his elbow holding it with a death grip. Looking up he saw more than twenty soviet bombers overhead. Minsk was not too far off; the Russian tanks were closing in by the minute. Right when he felt it was time to continue his retreat, and forget about the distressed woman. He heard a soft feminine moan bellow him?

The Hawks eyebrows drew together not expecting the woman her heard screaming to be under the tank reaching down he, swiftly grabbed a hard barrel identifying it as a Luger. The gun fired grazing his trousers, almost striking his right quad muscle. Getting a hold of the wrist of his aggressor Sasuke pulled her out in fury. Throwing effortlessly forward, her back facing his line of sight.

She coughed, as Suigetsu stood above Sasuke his MP30 ready for anything. Bruno stood behind Suigetsu staying out of the confusion. Sasuke stepped forward her head dead center in his field of vision. Her hair was dirty from the mud as she still had a hold of the gun in her hand. ," Stand up and drop the gun", Suigetsu sternly commanded. "Or 'The Hawk of The Third Reich', will be sure your mother, and father get that note that all parents of our generation fear the most. Karin Stood up dropping the gun Her heart was pounding vigorously, hands shaking, eyes widening. She was as alert as stag now. _'Hawk of The Third Reich?' could it be?'_

Turning around slowly Sasuke face gradually filled with astonished revelation. Suigetsu mirrored Sasuke's complexion as well letting his MP30 drop to muddied ground below. Karin began to sob with sheer relief as she stumbled forward. "Ahhh, God, You no good _bastard!_ ", Sasuke dropped his rifle running up to catch her into his arms.

"Sasuske, Sasuke, YOU'RE, YOU'RE alive, Your alive.e.e.e.!", Sobs ranked Karin Sasuke held her close her arms rapping as hard as steel around his sweat stained neck. Sasuke was shaking a tears building in his eyes his usual impassive face breaking. Suigetsu fell to his rear on the tank with Christian grabbing hold of Suigetsu's back helping the man not fall over. Suigetsu began to bight his lip. He, harshly looked off to the side realizing what was happening before him.

Sasuke, and Karin were now sharing a kiss that was deeply delivered by both; they were as mutual with each other's emotions as lovers could be. Breaking the kiss Sasuke placed Karin's forehead on his neck rubbing her arms in a comforting fashion. Karin was entirely overwhelmed. Despite the fury of death and evil all-around she could not trade this moment. Years of wonder, months upon months of enduring anxiety; endless hours of tears she seemingly wept thinking she would never see her German lover again. But here he was in solid reality. Alive, and whole without a single hair being displaced on him.

Suigetsu jumped down from the tank. Bruno; however became suspicious with a new squad of soviet planes entering the airspace around them. Suigetsu walked up to both of them Jealously blinding him internally. He was poised on the outside; furthermore giving a fake smile to greet his old friend.

"Hi, Karin..." Karin looked up breaking her embrace with Sasuke. Her old friend Suigetsu now standing up next to her.

"Suigetsu, my God, your alive too?!", Suigetsu shook his head Karin embraced him with relief as well. During the embrace Suigetsu looked Sasuke in the eye his anger hopefully burning into Sasuke's consciousness. Sasuke looked away, seeing an approaching Soviet brigade picking up his riffle he started jogging out into the field.

"Suigetsu, take Karin, and that boy; get into the woods ill do what i can to draw their attention, and take them out, MOVE", Bruno yelled jumping from the panzer panic stricken. Suigetsu took hold of Karin both running hand in hand to woods in close distance. A Russian Ilyushin 2 dropped a bomb on the Tiger destroying it in one fell swoop. Sasuke, fearlessly darted reading to take aim with his riffle at the two approaching ZIS-5. They were carrying at least twelve conscripted soldiers each. Karin while running felt horrified, nor did she feel useful in anyway, but Suigetsu gripped her hand encouraging her to stay focused on running to safety.

Three more soviet trucks pulled up to the back of the first two ZIS-5's, and three more soviet aircraft began patrolling the hilly plains, and strangely enough despite the loads of randomly retreating soldiers they all seemed to focus on the vicinity were Sasuke was planning on making a stand. Karin took note of what was developing before her, as she felt petrified. , _'I just found him, I JUST FOUND HIM, OH GOD, DONT DIE SASUKE DONT DIE!'_

* * *

 _Author Notes:_ Review's welcomed, and constructive criticism is even more welcomed: Till next time _._


End file.
